imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Layne Diallo
Layne Diallo is a character in Degrassi: The Newest Generation, a RPG created by horrorfan45. Actor: Craig Lamar Traylor Player: Rietje-1 Personality: Layne is mostly described by close friends as a loyal, funny and smart guy who however shows little emotion except for when he feels like he is losing control. He is an extreme health freak, very neurotic and needs to have everything in order and control of the situation. When doing something new he needs to know upfront the basic outlines of an event and he freaks out when failing or something not working out the way he planned it to be. Only his close friends can then reach out to him and calm him down, figuring out a sort of compromise. Layne loves his friends to death and sometimes feels he’s too much of a burden to them because of him being a control freak. He then shakes off the thought and tries to just have a good time with his friends. He boils up his anger rather then confronting someone he has a problem with, which makes it even worse when he then finally bursts out. Layne walks away from trouble and often searches for distraction when having something on his mind rather then talk about it. He hates burdening others and doesn’t want to seem like an attention seeker. (His weaknesses:) Neurotic, health freak, comes off cold and distant, boils up his anger and tends to walk away from his problems. (His strengths:) health freak (yeah it works both ways), great runner and good reflexes, physically very strong, has a heart of gold. His interests: Soccer, working out, sleeping, relaxing, being in control, feeling healthy, caffeine, coffee, his friends and family (His dislikes:) Lacking control, computers, chain letters, myspace and all kinds of profile sites, urban legends, ghost stories, being by himself, not having his phone with him (he needs to have to get in touch for help just in case), relying on caffeine. Layne has been on the show since season one but first only as a guest, mostly by talking to his best friend Kyle Cross. As the season went on, Layne started to get storylines of his own and he is now a main character. Pre-Degrassi: Layne was adopted at a young age with his brother, Richard. His parents gave him up to keep him away from the "ghetto" as they put it. He lived with his Karen and Harry Diallo. Season One In season one, Layne's first appearance is in episode 1x03 and a brief one. He appears again in episode 1x07 where he supports Kyle's developing crush on Tessa George. We also learn a bit about his hygiene and health obsession as he talks to Kyle about the upcoming tryouts for the hockey team. In episode 1x10 his appearance is brief again, discussing about Isabella's nude pictures online. His first real storyline appears in episode 1x12 where he reveals to have a crush on Grace, a shy outcast coming from a poor family. Grace however doesn't think that a jock can have a crush on someone like her and ignores him. But Layne, shown to be persistent and controlling follows after her and they talk. It appears that Layne can relate to Grace because he has come from a poor family as well and has been adopted. He also explains he wouldn't go for the popular girls since he thinks they're bitches. In episode 1x13 part two, he is seen at the end at Lindsey's party where he comforts a terribly upset Grace who has just been in a fight with her friend Ryan Cruz. This also angers Matthew Haven who had been planning to try to get it on with Grace. In 13 part three, he talks to Grace in private and it reveals a bit of both their rather troubled pasts and after a while, Layne kisses her but wonders if he hadn't been too forceful. Grace proves him wrong and the two become a couple. At first, his best friend Kyle doesn't seem to approve with Layne's girlfriend, who hangs out with "Ryan and other gay guys and probably feels attracted to them". But Layne reveals to not be liking that much of Kyle's girls either as they both agree that it sucks to have Lindsey and Karli, the two biggest bitches in school being after Kyle. In this episode, it also continues on Lindsey's judgment on Layne and the tension between the two of them. When Lindsey tells Kyle that she's surprised that he hangs out with "A neurotic, sociopatic, fag-hag loving freak" Kyle however stands up for Layne and decides to use Lindsey, who has a crush on him by then and offers him a fake ID to a big club. Kyle however persists that Layne and his girlfriend Grace can come along or he won't go on the date. Later in the club, Layne asks Grace for a dance and it is revealed that someone schemed this double date. Layne bumps into a man that claims to be his biological father. Layne goes home right away with Kyle and Grace and the father. We now also get introduced to Layne's family, his foster parents and his older brother Richard. Other then Layne, each of them is not happy to see Layne's biological father Daniel. They kick him out of the house but Layne decides to continue to investigate about his father. In episode sixteen, Layne's search continues. He, Grace and Ryan sneak into the school and there's some tension with Ryan who sees Layne as a threat but they go on with the plan. We also, as a flashback to Layne finding his real Dad, find out that it was Karli who schemed the whole thing. Both the audience and Layne then find out a shocking secret about his biological parents. They are both HIV positive. Layne decides to get checked out. In 1x17 he, Grace and Ryan are hanging out and it reveals that Ryan had been hard on Layne because he assumed that because Layne's friends are troublemakers, he would be one as well. Grace tells Layne that Ryan is liking one of the 'bitchy friends' and Ryan runs his mouth about his hidden sexuality. Layne is mostly shocked. When he makes a misplaced joke, Grace seems to defend him and it angers Ryan who causes a scene. Karli accidentally picks this up and hears about someone being gay but thinks it's Grace. She spreads the rumor about Grace and about Layne "turning girls gay". It seems like Ryan and Layne are going to fight again but a call from home about Layne's HIV results tests shushes the situation...until Grace insists to come along so Layne will have someone with him in case the results are negative. It leaves Ryan furious. At home, Harold and Karen both assume that Layne caught the STD from having sex with Grace and are furious. Layne however defends Grace and tells that it was from his parents. He explains he read it in the school files but Grace decides to cover for him and tells them she did it. Layne however doesn't want to be a hypocrite and decides to come clean about him having sneaked into the school. After a brief discussion, he tells Harold and Karen that he sees them as his real parents. Just then, a bullet crashes through the window and hits Karen in the chest... Beginning of ep. 1x18. The house has burned down and a completely frantic Layne is staring at his mother in the hospital who is attached to a machine. Grace and Kyle are with him. Grace thinks that because she told Ryan off at the carnival and left him, Ryan could've been the shooter. Layne however simply can't believe this. Layne tells them he's worried that his Dad or his brother is next and he wants the shooter to get what he has coming. Kyle and Grace both try to talk him out of it and then get into an argument. Layne, completely snapping, sends the both of them out of the hospital room. Later that episode, Ryan visits Layne's house that is still smoking after. Layne freaks out and blames him on having shot his mother and accidentally tells Ryan in the heat of the moment about Grace having assumed that Ryan was the shooter as well. The two fight even more and Layne loses his cool, threatening Ryan with his life and calling him fat which confirms Ryan's judgment that Layne 'is a bad boy who just wants to screw girls'. Richard overhears this and immediately steps up for Layne. Layne appears in the season's finale where he and Grace talk together and worry about what will happen to Degrassi and them now. Grace is completely out of her mind and blames herself for Ryan's suicide because she turned on him but Layne talks into her, telling her that the bad ones are Isabella and Jacob who killed his mother. He tearfully reveals that he just received a phone call that his mother has died. He is determined to make sure that Isabella, the mastermind behind the shooting, will get locked behind bars for the rest of her life and hopefully, Jacob as well because of second-degree murder. The season ends with Layne and Grace leaving the school hand in hand. Season Two Layne has spent his summer in counseling camp and has met a new girl there in the past three months. The girl is Milena Zelimir and the school's biggest slut...with a crush on Layne. Also, there will be tension between Layne and Jacob during the new school year because of what Jacob had done to Layne's family. Facts/Quotes * Layne: Guys you're seriously going to get me screwed when it comes to me graduating highschool and college. +++ *'Layne:' Uhm...that boy, Andrew...that's her boyfriend. *'Kyle:' I-I know *'Layne:' Then there's your answer. Hell to the no. +++ *'Layne:' Listen up, I'm not trying to send you out mixed messages. I know what's going on at home might be bad but don't take it out on me. +++ *'Layne:' Seriously, my family life wasn’t all that cool. It’s still not that cool. I haven’t seen my brother in God knows how long, but when I last saw him, he was a stoner. My parents put me up for adoption when I was little. *'Grace:' I wish my parents wouldn’t have kept me. *'Layne:' Well, the adoption agency isn’t a fun place for a child and a foster mother isn’t all that good unless she is willing to act like a real mother and not some abuser— +++ *'Layne:' Hey, enjoying the… are you crying? +++ *'Layne:' You wanna ride home? *'Grace:' You know how to drive? *'Layne:' My brother taught me a long time ago. +++ *'Layne:' No. It’s the only thing they never tell me. I’ve always wondered if my parents were crackheads or if they were drunks or if they were just too young to handle me. +++ *'Layne:' What’s wrong with Grace? She’s cute and clean. *'Kyle:' She spends all of her time around Ryan and the other gay guys in the school. She feels attracted to them. *'Layne:' Well, I guess that’s how it has to be. But I’m not giving her up that easily. +++ *'Man:' Layne, do you have any idea as to who I am? *'Layne:' Not really. You do look familiar, though. *'Man:' Layne… I’m your father. +++ *'Layne:' Why do you guys hate him so much? +++ *'Layne:' (looking down at his folder) Um… I think… I think… I have to be… +++ *'Layne:' He? Ryan, you’re gay? *'Ryan:' Uh… uh… *'Grace:' (shrugging) Happy Birthday, Ryan? You just came out? +++ *'Layne:' You didn’t correct Grace’s lie either. She stood up and protected you and you sat back and watched it happen. You’re a little punk and a fat freak. Everyone was right, you know. +++ *'Layne:' What a way to end the school year, huh? Layne Diallo, AIDS victim… *'Grace:' Don’t say that. *'Layne:' This is crap, man. +++ *'Harold:' (angrily) Would you mind explaining why the hell you went to get an AIDS test done? *'Layne:' Well, actually I do mind. Especially when you’re this angry. +++ *'Layne:' I’m not having sex. *'Richard:' (laughing) Honestly, could you imagine little Layne having sex? +++ *'Layne:' No. I was the one who snuck in. I had to know more about my parents, besides the fact that they were bad. *'Harold:' They aren’t your parents, Layne. Karen and I, your mom and dad, are. *'Layne:' (nodding) I know that now. +++ *'Layne:' Great. My house was caught on fire, my mom just got shot, I might have AIDS. +++ *'Layne:' (coldly) Because of you, my family has to find another house or at least an apartment to live in. *'Ryan:' Because of me? What did I do? *'Layne:' You shot my mom you jackass! *'Ryan:' I did not! *'Layne:' You didn’t huh? Just because we got into an argument doesn’t mean you take a gun and shoot my mom. You’re so lucky that the police are here because if it were up to me, I would take a knife and stab you and chop you up into a million pieces and bury you… +++ *'Layne:' Uh, whoa? I thought Grace was a virgin… *'Ryan:' (coldly) From which hole? *'Layne:' Please… just leave. *'Ryan:' Don’t tell me what to do. *'Layne:' It’s my house and you’re pissing me off. Plus, I’ve got more muscle then you… fatty. *'Ryan:' I knew that bad body image would come out one day. It always does. *'Layne:' Get out! *'Ryan:' Go home and run to momma. Oh wait… you can’t, can you? *'Richard:' (o.s) Who the hell is this? *'Layne:' A dead man. +++ *Layne's brother, Richard, wasn't supposed to be introduced but horrorfan45 decided to let the audience see Richard as a protective older brother. Relationships *Kyle Cross - Best friend *Grace Fuller - Girlfriend and good friend from episode 1x13 - present *Milena Zelimir - New friend who has a crush on him. *Jacob Black - Arch enemy after finding out he was partially responsible for his mother's death. *Isabella Jones - Arch enemy. *Lindsey Deveraux - Enemy, she spreads rumors about him and tries to offend him in front of Kyle. *Ryan Cruz - Enemy but tried to get along for Grace's sake. This was unsuccessful. *Karli Reeves - Enemy, schemed to get Layne to meet his birth father which completely messed up his life.